Fui
by CNagisa
Summary: Reflexionando sobre su vida, Gilbert se da cuenta de varias cosas. Creyendo estar solo, redescubre que no es asi. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen :'D

_Pareja: Prusia x Austria._

_Mmmhh... para ser sincera, volqué todo lo que sentía en Gilbert (Si lo ven sensible y llorón, es por eso... Qué?! Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad o.ó). __Con respecto al titulo "Fui", no hay mucho que decir... Lo que fue, es y será..._

_Los párrafos que están en el medio, son los pensamientos de Gil._

_Dedicado a Lauz ;___; Vos sabes porque u///ú Y lo siento, no me gusta ser tan débil a veces D:  
_

* * *

**Fui.**

**

* * *

**

_¿Quién soy? No, la pregunta es ¿Qué __podré hacer ahora en más? Levanto la vista y no veo nada; al menos no las cosas que quisiera ver. Estoy solo, más que nunca, y esta vez no es porque quiera estarlo._

Sentado en un cómodo sillón, de la vasta sala, se abrazo las piernas pegándolas a su pecho, para esconder el rostro allí. Ni el aroma dulce que rondaba por la casa, ni los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal, alcanzaban.

_Los ruidos de afuera me hacen dar cuenta de todas las mentiras en las que he vivido, sonriendo y riendo, peleando por algo que, al final, nunca supe conocer bien ¿Entonces…?_

_Cuantos escenarios he armado sólo para actuar y esconderme en esta compleja mascara ególatra, este actor que interpreta tan bien los papeles... Pero ¿Qué digo? Éste no soy yo o puede ser que éste sea yo, el verdadero Gilbert._

Sus propias palabras lo desconcertaban, estaba dándose cuenta de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Con una extraña sensación, enterro aun mas su rostro, apretando la mandíbula por no poder comprenderse.

Una persona se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, buscándolo. El prusiano dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada, encontrándose con Roderich; quien lo miraba sin entender el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, tan callado y apático.

_¿__Podré mostrárselo? Me invade el miedo de que no me acepte, de que no me acepten. Sé que no pierdo nada. Por esta vez, abriré mis ojos.  
_

"Roderich", la voz lastimosa y apagada de Gilbert hizo que el ojiazul se acercara; dichos ojos mostraban preocupación. Para Prusia, se veía simplemente hermoso.

-Eres un tonto-musito, ya estando frente al peliplateado.

Sabia que era un tonto, pero fingio una pequeña sorpresa por esas palabras.

"¿No ves que te necesito?" pregunto sin esperar respuesta del otro, mucho menos en esa condición tan penosa.

_Una luz me deja perplejo, un bajo sonido tapa mis __oídos y no me deja escuchar nada más. No puedo._

Lentamente, se puso de pie pero enseguida sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo sentado nuevamente. A su lado, el austriaco tomo asiento y le agarro las manos, apretándoselas con suavidad. La piel de éste era como una seda rozándole.

Respondiendo a ese gesto, las aferro-Entonces no me dejes solo-cerro sus ojos, llorando, por primera vez, de verdad-Mírame, por favor…

_Estoy cansado, mi cuerpo esta lleno de cicatrices. Solamente quiero…_

Seco sus mejillas-Sonríe Gilbert- así, le brindo una mirada tierna y comprensiva.

Hizo caso sonriendo debil y temblorosamente-Estoy tan triste…

Eran palabras sinceras, Roderich lo sabía-No lo estés-pudo decirle, tratando de darle aliento.

Las cortinas se movían sutilmente, entrando una brisa veraniega, refrescante. Ésta se mezclaba en el lugar, haciendo que el prusiano respirara profundamente, tratando de sentir tal frescura.

_Estoy perdiendo mis sentidos. Esto no esta bien, no __conocía este lado mío; me aterra, me eriza la piel y me rasga el corazón. Siempre busque…_

-Te he dañado tantas veces y…-sus ojos escarlatas seguían acuosos-sólo te culpe a ti, a los demás y me refugie en mi.

_Hasta ahora he vivido bajo una tutela __vacía._

"Hasta el ultimo momento, lo siento, Roderich" se disculpo por todo lo que había hecho ciegamente, sin importarle las consecuencias en los demás.

_No __sabía que existía esto, que podía dejarme tan vulnerable. Nunca quise saber como era amar, nunca abrí mi corazón. Todo era "yo" y me olvide de las cosas importantes. Que cobarde, lo admito, soy un cobarde_.

-Sálvame…-como un niño asustado, busco refugio en él; escondiendo el rostro en su pecho cálido. Los brazos del austriaco lo rodearon. Él habría hecho lo mismo pero no tenia fuerzas, no las suficientes.

-Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré-susurro, acariciándole la cabellera y recorriendo su espalda, con sus delgados dedos-No necesitas disculparte.

_Llegue a un punto en el cual estaba desesperado por crear lazos pero cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba desconectado. Me __volví frío y superficial. Pero…_

"Cuídame, dime que me amas. No nos separemos", Gilbert lo necesitaba.

_Aun me desangro y deseo tenerte entre mis brazos, alcanzarte. Abriste mis puertas y te lo __permití, llenaste mi vacío y me gusto sentirlo. No pude olvidar tu calidez. Curaste mis heridas, estaba moribundo._

_Construyamos una realidad para nosotros dos y nadie más._

-De verdad... Eres un idiota-humedeció los cabellos, finos y plateados, con su llanto. Su mejilla descansaba en la suavidad de estos-¿Acaso no me oyes? Escúchame, Gilbert.

_Olvide cuando __empecé a vivir en este mundo ¿Cuánto hice y destruí con estas manos? Hace mucho perdí mi equilibrio._

"Te amo", esas palabras, desde la boca de Austria, se oían como un sedante ante tanta desesperación.

_Es tu luz lo que me devuelve a la vida._

-Gracias por todo, Roderich pero dime-levantando levemente la vista, su corazón latía mas lento-¿Cuándo empecé a vivir en este mundo?

_Quizás cuando __descubrí tu calidez._

-No lo sé, tan sólo vive, Gilbert… vive por mi…-sonriendo, con la voz temblorosa y frágil-Hablemos un poco mas, quiero saber que es real.

Irguiéndose por completo, lo sostuvo de sus mejillas-Es real, es nuestra realidad-sus labios tocaron los de éste, en un suave beso.

No importaba lo que hiciera ahora en mas, mientras estuviera junto a él ningún fantasma del pasado lo quebraría de nuevo.

* * *

_Que sensible Gilberto D': (?) XD_

_-huye-  
_


End file.
